I DARE YOU
by booklover2341
Summary: 16 restless demi-gods, a sinister game of truth or dare, and lots of chaos, back-stabbing, romance, and twists. Not particularly in that order.
1. The Challenge

**Is it true that you love me?**  
**I dare you to kiss me**  
**I dare you to touch me**  
**It's truth or dare on the dancefloor**

**TRAVIS**

Okay so this is what happened. Me and my little bro, Connor, (and yes he _is _the younger one even if he may try and disagree.)

were chilling by the lake after just having escaped from a group of really pissed off tree nymphs, due to a prank.

(But to be honest what did they expect, I mean we were sons of Hermes for Zeus' sake, we lived to prank and pranked to…live.)

And suddenly out of literally no-where our dad materialises.

And here's the best part, Connor gets so freaked out he falls back into the lake, screaming like a little girl, while I stand there laughing at him, (you would too, don't even try and deny it.)

And then my dad, (who was trying not to laugh) says, "Well, sorry to surprise you,

(which actually meant that he was disappointed in Connor that he forgot the number one rule in pranking, which is to expect the unexpected.)

and you have every right to be, since I hardly ever visit." Connor who had by now climbed out of the lake, smiled at dad like he wasn't soaking wet and had a pond lily on his head,

such a charmer, and I'm proud to admit that he got this very talent from 'mwah', and he said. "No worries," But he was obviously worried, who wouldn't be?

I mean, gods don't just go frolicking around places without a purpose, not that any of the gods frolic, except maybe for Aphrodite.

But anyway then he says, "I have a proposition for you." And my brother being the idiot he is goes and says "What's a proposition?"

And me and dad both look at him sympathetically and then I say, "Shut up Connor," and he does, so then Hermes says.

"What would you guys say to a game of truth or dare?" And Connor and I just look at Hermes as if he's finally gone mad, which being a god, can happen. I mean look at Hera.

And Hermes is just standing there grinning at us, as if he just came up with the best idea in the universe, and so I give him one of my signature fake grins, and go

"Dad, you want us to play truth or dare with you?" I say it slowly just in case he really has lost his mind, and then suddenly Hermes is looking at us as if we're the crazy ones.

Which totally doesn't make sense. "Uh, no. I don't have enough time for that. In fact I'm on a time crunch right now."

Which also doesn't make sense, since you'd think being immortal would give you plenty of time, but maybe not.

"But since you guys are so bored, maybe you know you could have a game of truth or dare with some other demi-gods."

Okay, by this point I was really creeped out, I mean yeah we were bored, but how the hell did Hermes find out, it's not like he was a prophet. Was he?

"If you need anything just ask." And with those incredulous instructions he vanished.

"So," said Connor after a while. "Let's play truth or dare?"

And that's how we'd ended up sitting in Percy's cabin since it was vacant (and 'cause everyone was too freaked out to go the Zeus or Hades cabin.)

"So just to make everything clear this is who's here." Said Annabeth, pulling out her notebook.

(Always such a help) and listed everyone's names, nodding towards each person as she went along the list.

"Piper, Kayla…" When Annabeth said her name Connor visibly brightened, (no pun intended) I shook my head, to be honest, Connor needed to grow up and ask her out.

It was so obvious they loved each other. "…Katie…" Seriously, who invited her? I looked over and saw Connor give me a sly grin.

Why, that idiot. How dare he? Didn't he know what a kill-joy Gardner was?

To be honest, I was actually surprised she had actually agreed to come, though she didn't look too happy about it.

"…Thalia…" Oh, great, her as well. And okay, I admit Thalia had some pretty good dares, but she was also Luke's on-again off-again girl-friend.

And just saying, but when they weren't dating Thalia could get pretty bitchy. Right now, they weren't dating.

"…Nyssa, Leo, Will, Jake, Luke, and…" Annabeth shot me a disdainful look. "Travis and Connor." I flashed her a smile, which was ignored.

How rude! My brother jumped up to explain the rules of the game, but I beat him to it.

I gave everyone a dazzling smile, to which Katie sighed, and rolled her eyes. Honestly, that woman had no appreciation.

I gave her a long stare making her blush slightly, which she tried to hide with a scowl. And failed.

"Okay, so I'll keep it simple. Basically you do the truth or dare, if you refuse you take off a particle of clothing."

"What, that's it I'm not playing." Screamed, (I'll give you 1 guess, 'cause it's quite obvious.) Gardner.

I look at her in mock-horror. "You're going to risk up-setting a god?"

"And that too Hermes?" added Connor.

"Katie," said Luke sincerely. "Are you sure you want to risk getting pranked for the rest of your life,

I mean sure dad's pretty busy and all that, but he would never give up a chance to prank."

"Demeter will stop him." Whispered Katie meekly. It was more of a question than a statement.

"Oh, leave her alone." Snapped Thalia, glaring at Luke.

Realisation dawned on Katie's face (god she was so easy to trick, and she called _me _dumb. Figures)

"Well then," I said, clasping my hands together. "Let the games begin."

I shouted theatrically, to a crowd of blank faces. "Dude, you just killed that." Muttered Connor shaking his head.

"Mmmm," agreed Leo. I rolled my eyes. These guys just didn't appreciate a true host.

"Well," said Annabeth. She licked her lips nervously. "Who's going first?"


	2. The game begins

**"High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist,"  
Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that**

* * *

**PIPER**

"I will." Volunteered Connor eagerly. For some reason Travis shot him a look of disapproval, but he ignored it.

"Hmmm," said Connor, eyeing everyone suspiciously.

"Over-kill." Travis muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear. Leo snickered, and I rolled my eyes. Boys, how the hell did Aphrodite deal with them?

"Fine," said Connor glaring at Travis. "Truth or Dare bro?" Travis scoffed. "Uh…dare. Duh."

Connor leaned back and smirked, as he was expecting this. "Okay, I dare you to kiss Gardner."

He nodded towards poor Katie who stared horrified at the Stolls.

"What?" she screeched. Travis glared at his brother, and to say he looked pissed would be an under-statement.

I have to admit I was actually quite impressed by how calmly Connor returned back his stare.

For a moment neither of them moved, and the atmosphere tensed.

The Stolls didn't fight much, but when they did, it was legendary.

"Guys," laughed Luke. "Chill out." Swallowing hard Travis gave Connor one last pointed glare before throwing his head back and sighing. "Fine sure. Whatever."

He turned and walked towards Katie, who crawled back into the couch horrified.

"Um, I don't think so Stoll." Travis gave her an indignant look.

"Seriously Katie, could I just get this done with." Crossing her arms across her chest she let out a huff.

"No Travis you may not. God why don't you just not to the dare."

"Because," Travis exclaimed, shooting Katie an incredulous look. "A child of Hermes just does _not _back down from a dare."

"Apart from this one time." Said Katie, with finality.

"Uh…no." Said Travis. "I would rather die than back down from a dare. Do you have any idea how much crap I'll have to put up with if I back down from a dare Gardner?"

Katie just raised an eyebrow. "Do you think I care?"

"You should." Saying this Travis leaned closer to Katie.

Katie frantically tried to smack him away. Leading Travis to pin her arms together.

"No," screeched Katie. Flailing her legs wildly at a very amused Travis.

"This is rape." Travis looked genuinely crestfallen.

And I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Travis leaned down slowly, wincing.

Now here's the best part, though I felt really sorry for Katie. Connor came up behind his brother and pushed him towards Katie.

Travis literally fell on top of Katie. Who pulled away sharply and slapped him, leaving a red mark across his cheek.

"Idiot," she hissed. Turning around slowly Travis glowered at his twin. And let's just say I was glad I wasn't on the receiving end of it.

"Oh you are in for it now Connor. That was too far." Grunting angrily Travis flopped down beside Will, who wisely shuffled away from him a bit.

He narrowed his eyes at me, as I tried desperately to hide a smile.

"Piper, truth or dare?" "Truth," I answered automatically. I mean you would do the same. Because it was known that Travis came up with pretty good dares.

Especially when he was pissed. And right now he looked like he was on the verge of exploding.

Grinning slyly, Travis leaned back into the couch. Uh-oh. What the hell did he have planned?

"Who is the last person you undressed in your thoughts?"

"Excuse me?" I spluttered. "You heard me," grinned Travis, folding his arms behind his head.

My face felt hot and I looked over at Jason who was glaring at Travis.

"Dude I cannot believe you just asked that." Muttered Leo shaking his head.

Travis shrugged innocently. "The game was getting boring, so I decided to spice it up a little."

"Oh it was too boring for you was it?" teased Connor. Travis silenced him with a glare.

Then he turned back to me, trying to hold back laughter. "Piper the answer?"

"God you're such a perv," I hissed, throwing one of Percy's pillows at his head, but he easily dodged it.

Travis raised his eyebrows expectedly. "Uh…" I could feel heat creeping up my neck. "Um…is there any way to back out."

I mentally scolded myself, that just made it sound even worse. "Yeah, take off a piece of clothing, and drink a glass of this." Replied Travis, pulling out a bottle of vodka.

Thankfully the glasses were shot glasses.

I so could not hold my alcohol.

I shrugged. "Fine," and shrugged off my sweater, revealing a purple tank top.

Then reached forward for the already poured glass and downed it in two gulps, causing the room to spin slightly.

"You okay?" asked Jason concerned, at the same time shooting Travis another hateful look.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I laughed, waving him off.

"Okay, Percy truth or dare." "Dare," answered Percy, smiling confidently. Unfortunately he really underestimated me.

"I dare you to kiss Travis," I said laughing at Travis' shocked expression.

That wiped the smile off Percy's face. "What did I ever do to you?" he cried.

I shrugged. "Nothing, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." I answered casually.

"Now do the dare." Jason grinned at me, and shook his head. "I didn't know you had it in you Pipes."

"Well I'm full of surprises." I replied, feeling quite proud of myself.

Percy meanwhile started to lean forward to kiss Travis on the cheek. "Uh, let me make myself a little clearer." I said.

"I dare you to kiss Travis, on the lips." Percy shot me a hateful stare and grimaced.

While Travis was looking more and more petrified by the second.

I laughed. Boys and their ego's. God, Percy didn't have to do the dare, he chose to. So his humiliation was entirely his own fault.

Leaning down Percy gave Travis a big sloppy kiss, before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand grinning.

"Dude, gross." Winced Travis, imitating the action. "My turn," said Percy.

Eyeing everyone, his gaze settling on Luke. "Truth or dare Castellan."

Luke shot Percy a competitive grin. "Dare."

Percy grinned back. "Okay then, I dare you…"


	3. Resolutions

**I keep forgetting I should let you go  
But when you look at me, the only memory,  
Is us kissing in the moonlight  
I can't remember to forget you**

**THALIA**

I sat back waiting for Percy's dare. It better be good. Luke so deserved it.

Especially after I caught him cheating on me.

The jerk. It's not like I could dare him, 'cause that would just make me look like a really over-possessive, jealous ex. Which I sooo was not.

"I dare you to…" he whispered something into Luke's ear all the while grinning at me slyly.

I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering what the heck that idiot was planning.

Luke certainly didn't look pissed off, or scared. In fact he looked pretty happy. Too happy for someone who'd just broken up with their girl-friend.

Getting up Luke whipped of his shirt, and I had to try my best to stop staring and not drool.

Which was harder than you might think. Then he turned and walked towards the bathroom giving me a good view of his backside.

Hey, just because I had broken up with him didn't mean I wanted to. He deserved it. Though now I thought about it I wondered who was really benefiting from this.

Definitely not me. Luke turned and looked at me intently. "Hey Thalia, could you come here for a sec."

No way was I falling for that. "No," I replied impassively. But Luke didn't even acknowledge what I said; he just turned and walked into the bathroom.

Like he knew I was going to listen to what he said and get up and follow him like a puppy.

I stared at the closed bathroom door furiously. Because the problem was he was right.

Making a big show I got up slowly and scowled, so I didn't seem eager and stomped towards the bathroom.

"What?" I hissed, closing the door behind me to find Luke leaning against the sink, still shirtless I might add.

He gave me his lazy smile, the one that made my heart race at 3000 miles a second and cause me to feel all wobbly-kneed.

Stupid hormones. Stupid Aphrodite. Luke leaned closer, so I could smell a familiar trace of mint and soap, with a nice musky scent lingering on his skin, making me feel light-headed.

But in a good way. He gave me an amused smile, as if he knew the exact affect he was having on me.

That sobered me up. But only a bit. "What?" I asked again, tapping my shoe impatiently against the floor.

He brushed his lips against mine and breathed in deeply. "God I missed you so much."

I pushed him away, with a lot of effort. "Yeah, well it's not my fault."

He pulled me against his chest and traced kisses up and down my neck, causing me to shiver.

"Come on Thals, I'm a son of Hermes. What do you expect?" Okay, that was sooo un-fair.

I opened my mouth to shoot back an angry retort when suddenly an idea formed in my head and I smiled.

"Luke," I whispered seductively. He looked up raising an eyebrow. "Could I tell you something?"

I trailed a finger down the side of his face. He gave me a cocky grin, so sure he had won me over.

"Yeah Thals?" "I would totally get back with you," I said, giving my best Drew imitation. "But like I can't 'cause like I'm seeing someone."

Luke who had been busy playing with the strap of my shirt jerked his head up. "What?"

I bit my lip to keep from smiling. "So wait a minute." He said pulling away and giving me an appraising look.

"You've been seeing someone the whole time behind my back." "I'm sorry," I shrugged. "I didn't know that was a problem." He started to interrupt but I cut him off.

"I mean if you can go behind my back and make out with every second girl, I think its fine that I can do the same with only one guy."

I gave him an innocent look. Realisation seemed to dawn across his face, and he raked a hand through his hair.

"Wow, when you put it like that…" he rubbed the back of his neck, having the decency to look sheepish.

"Wow, I've been such a jerk." "Yeah," I said, propping myself onto the sink top. "You have."

"God, I'm sorry Thals. You must hate me so much right now." No, not really. "Yeah. I've actually been playing darts for the past week, shooting at your face."

He smiled at me as if this was funny. It absolutely was not. "I'm sorry," said Luke, picking me up and pressing me back so I was trapped between him and the wall.

"I really hope I haven't ruined everything." I searched his face for any signs of insincerity but found none.

"Well you could make it up to me." I whispered softly, raking my hands through his soft, smooth hair, inhaling his scent deeply.

He seemed to get the idea, and wove his hands through my hair. I traced my hands down his broad chest.

And when he pressed his lips to mine the room seemed to spin, making my heart rate quicken.

He slid off the straps of my tank top nuzzling along my collarbone, and I clutched tighter at his shoulders as his hand slipped under my shirt.

A soft moan escaped my mouth and Luke chuckled, I could feel the reverberation on my neck.

"So," I said breathlessly, "Does this mean we're back together?"

He looked up, blue eyes glinting. "You tell me, "


End file.
